


Adrinath August Prompts

by Lokislittlearmy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Challenge Response, Cliche, I spell it Nathaniel sorry, Identity Reveal, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokislittlearmy/pseuds/Lokislittlearmy
Summary: A collection of all my prompt fills from Adrinath August.





	Adrinath August Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> (Who needs a proper ending? Are these all in the same universe? Who knows? Not me.)
> 
> August 3: Snapchat/Texting/Social Media

Snapchat was a hellscape that Adrien had managed to avoid for a while now. He couldn’t use it as his alter ego without completely disregarding the point of the app. But his boyfriend wanted him to use it, so here he was. Downloading Snapchat on his phone in front of Nathaniel. The redhead peered over his shoulder curiously.

Chat Noir hummed as he considered a username. He could use the email he had to anonymously track the Ladyblog. But he was less sure of his username. After a second of consideration and a little whisper in his ear, he put in the most cliche thing he could think of.

_xxchatnoirxx_ , welcome to Snapchat!

Nathaniel laughed as he added the username. Chat Noir cycled through the filters, frowning at all the animal filters. “Really, I already have cat ears,” he muttered. He clicked through to the next one and faked disgust with the dog ears. “I’m offended.”

“If you’re next to the statue in the park, you can unlock a Ladybug and Chat Noir filter for an hour.” Nathaniel held up his screen, a picture of him with a Ladybug mask, smiling faintly but refusing to look at the camera.

“You look stunning in red,” Chat Noir mumbled, leaning closer and grabbing Nathaniel’s hand to bring it down.

“It’s a good thing I’m always in red, then,” Nathaniel replied with a swipe of his hair. 

“Yes, it is.”

Over the next few weeks, the social media platform became a minefield. He turned his location off, but still checked it frequently just in case. Only one other person became friends with him on Snapchat, Ladybug. She sent him pictures of random scenery, the passing clouds, anything that couldn’t identify her.

He took tips from that. He started sending Nathaniel less pictures of black with a caption and more cups of coffee so light it was hardly that. More pictures of piano keys and the keyboard on his computer and the textured cushions of his couch.

Nathaniel sent him pictures of himself, of his drawings, of animals he saw in the street. Of his classmates. Adrien sucked in a breath every time he saw himself in a picture. “He’s the golden boy of this class,” the caption read.

“Should I be jealous?” Chat Noir snapped back, the background the wood of his desk.

“He’s a model, but I only have eyes for you.” The picture held drawings of Chat Noir, leaping and posing. Adrien took a screenshot.

“You’re picking up my flirting,” Chat Noir said. Not that it was a bad thing.

Their pattern stayed undisturbed. Ladybug teased him about his boyfriend. She asked when she could meet him, finally. He tried to brush her off with a remark about overbearing parents (not that he would know about those anyway). Still, she didn’t rest. Chat Noir sent a picture of Ladybug looking out over the skyline and asked if he would be okay with meeting her.

He watched them get along well, exchanging usernames. Nathaniel watched her pull her phone out, eyes widening. “Hey, you have the same phone as a girl in my class.”

Ladybug stiffened a little bit. “Oh? Well, this is a pretty good phone.”

Chat Noir brushed away thoughts of who she could be. However, Nathaniel clearly did not. She bounded away into the sunset soon after, and Nathaniel immediately turned to Chat. “Do you guys have a thing where you don’t want the other knowing your identity? I think I might know who Ladybug is.”

“We don’t. Or if we do, it’s unspoken.” Chat Noir paused. “Who do you think it is?”

Nathaniel turned his gaze to where she had disappeared. “There’s this girl in my class. She’s sweet and pretty and artistic, and has the same phone. And I don’t remember much from when I was the Dessinateur, but I can’t remember seeing them in the same place at all, which is weird. Really weird.”

Chat Noir sucked in a breath. “You think Ladybug is Marinette?”

“It’s just a theory. But they’re pretty similar, don’t you think?”

He pursed his lips and nodded.

That night, Ladybug sent him a picture of the cat pillow on her bed with a goodnight message. Adrien ignored how familiar that pillow looked and wished her goodnight.

Nathaniel sent a picture of the stars from his balcony. “Goodnight, my love.”

Adrien replied with a picture of Plagg in his cheese wheel box. “Goodnight, sweet prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: littlelionkai


End file.
